Runaway Bride
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: A young girl was forced into an arranged marriage and she ran away. She stayed at the Harada and always meets Dark during the night. She wanted to learn what love is! She was the reincarnation of Harada Rika! RR!


** DN Angel**

** © Dark Princess Hime (****  
**** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

** Runaway Bride  
Summary: ** A young girl was forced into an arranged marriage and she ran away. She appeared in front of the Harada residence late at night and they brought her in. She didn't like Dark as much as Riku did and warned Risa to stop seeing him. She always meets him at night and she hated him however she didn't realized she actually loved him. She was the reincarnation of Harada Rika!  
**Category: **Mystery/Romance/Fantasy

_Episode 01: The Bride_

It was late at night, the river was almost flooded, and it was raining heavily. The men in black were still searching for someone... in search of the 'Bride'.

The middle-aged man tapped his fingers repeatedly on the table in the church waiting impatiently. He was in a formal suit and looked furious over something. One row of family stood with sweat drops speechless in shock. His bride had run away!

The rain was still heavy and a young woman dashed beneath the bullets of water. Suddenly she fell on the flooded ground, silent and alone. She threw off her wedding veil, her black silky hair cascade over her shoulders in wet splendor. She passed by the Harada Residence gate and immediately pressed on the doorbell. When no one answered, she desperately began to bang on the door screaming and pleading for someone to open the door, her voice was becoming weaker and weaker every second.

"I am coming," The twins' butler retorted and pondered, "Who could it be at this time of night?" he opened the door and a flash of lightning stroke. He gasped deeply surprised as he found out a heavily soaked woman in a bridal dress at their doorstep.

She sat alone and silent a short length away from the fireplace with a thick blanket over her. Her long black hair was a bit drier than before but her legs were still shivering; still feeling cold. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked desperate.

"Rika-san, what are you doing here?" The short-haired Harada Riku inquired out loud from behind and walked over her, "Isn't your wedding held at this time?"

She spun around slowly and looked at the lost, in questionable twins. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and it made them worry, "I don't want to marry him…" The girls' eyes widened in surprise.

It was early in the morning and the girls walked with a mid-teen girl in between them. She looked like an older version of them. She shone every time she smiled and laughed. They were very intimate with each other.

"Harada-san…" Daisuke blushed from behind and called out, "Morning Harada-san!" All the 3 girls spun around together and Daisuke's heart beat twice as fast when he had a look on the lady who walked between them. He gazed this girl for a moment and he felt that he know her before. He visualized her with a different expression.

"Niwa-kun!" Risa began to be excited and made Daisuke snapped, blushing at the same time. "Morning Niwa-kun," Riku walked over to him with a sweet morning smile that Daisuke couldn't stopped blushing more. The lady observed the little cute boy and grinned. He looked up at her and wondered.

"This is our cousin, Harada Ri-!" The twins stopped and paused. "Riiko!" She said out loud and the girls turned to her shocked. The tall lady called Riiko walked over to Daisuke and patted on the top of his head. She leaned down to him and he began to blush, "You're kinda cute." She whispered and Daisuke boiled, smokes were coming out from his head. Riiko giggled and she hooked her hair behind her right ear.

Riiko walked down the corridor, pissed because of something. She had just walked out of the staff room. She was annoyed that she must act the opposite in front of the teachers. Her eyes rolled around and she walked rebelliously. A dark aura surrounded her. It seemed like she was surrounded by devils instead of angels. She opened her classroom door.

"I'd like to introduce to you our new transfer student," The class coordinator pointed politely at the shiny long brown haired Riiko, "Harada Riiko!" Riiko was actually smiling prettily and shiningly, with sparkling stars all over her. She was waving friendly towards them, but for some reason, her right eyebrow was moving vigorously.

"So cutee!!" Most of the boys was attracted and had love shapes in their eyes while some of the girls began to pout. "Wait!" Another said, "Harada?! The twins' relative?! Wow!" They were amazed.

"Hai, they're my very 'close' cousins," She bowed respectfully, "I am Harada Riiko," She lifted her body up and tilted her head aside, "Please be nice with me!" The guys had more love shapes all over them. The teacher almost crashed down but to maintain his reputation as a teacher, he managed to hold himself. They were sweat drops behind his head and it increased in size when the boys were walking to front, asking Riiko to sit with them. 

"Harada, you'll be sitting with Soujirou there," The teacher overcome to scold these high school students, pointed to a 'perfect' man on the corner. She glanced to where he pointed and saw a very fairly handsome guy about his 17teens, with a chest-brown smart hair and shinny black eyes. Riiko didn't react by looking at this guy and she wouldn't be surprised if he won the Bishonen contest. He gave her a smile and she snapped. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Still, she wanted to expect more, like her heart beating, similar to the TV movie always too. She had a mushroom breath in her cloud dream mind. Nothing is beating!

The school bell rang and the students in that school began to scream, it actually sounded like animals were released from a zoo. Riiko was in fact smiling as always in the cafeteria and her cheeks were getting to ache but she will not give up if that girl can, then so can she! She wanted to find an empty dining table to eat. Luckily, she caught sight of the twins and began to wave at them, with stars all over.

Riku had sweat drops and veins popping out, looking away, acting like she didn't know that person who was waving to them. "Riiko-san, here here!" Risa called her from a distant, pleased, "This seat is empty!" Riiko headed towards them and sat down.

"Are you the new transfer student?" The pony-tailed girl inquired curiously, "Harada Riiko?!" Riiko nodded nicely and bowed. "Hai! I am Riiko, thank you for watching my cousins all this time!" The pony-tailed was flattered, "You're pleasure is mine."

"Don't you have any other dialog than that?" Riku was still irritated, since Riiko came to their house that late night, she was out of character. 'Riiko' doesn't care much of others and she wasn't usually smiling like someone they knew.

Daisuke was passing by with Saehara and saw the twins. After a short blush, he caught sight of the older version of the twins and his eyes narrowed down. To him, she was very familiar, the smile and expression, almost for the very least. 'Dark, do you know her?' Daisuke asked. 'Heh, I know every girl in the world is interested in me." Daisuke dropped down with a sigh.

It was late at night and the men in black were still searching for the bride everywhere. The earlier old man slammed the table angrily, "You couldn't find a 17 year old girl like her? Are you an expert bodyguards or not?!" He was very enraged; it was exactly 25 hours and 30 minutes since 'his' bride ran away. He won't give up! "Well? What are you standing there for? Find her!" They left the room and the old man fisted tight. 'His' bride didn't rebel for the marriage at first, and he was ashamed! He turned and looked a huge picture of a lady, hooking her silky long black hair behind her ear, smiling cutely. Her face looked closely like Harada Riiko. "I will find you and you will be my wife…" The thunder roared!

Meanwhile, at the Harada Mansion, Riiko was on a single bed, that was near the window. They were pebbles of tears under the eyes and there was a light-brown wig in her hands. Her hair was long black! She began to grip the wig tight, "I want to feel love…" She buried her wet face on a thick pillow, "Please God, I want to know what love is…" The lightning flashed through the window. 

To be continued

Episode 02:  Kuro Hane

Review

A/u: How do you like the first episode? Get anything about Riiko (Rika)? Hehe, more soon and next will be Dark's meeting. I hope you enjoy your reading!


End file.
